Trainwreck
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony and Pepper are on the way home on the subway. Unexpectedly, the train crashes and derails. Pepper's hurt, and everyone's panicking. What is Tony to do? *Requested by Haytar96*
1. Chapter 1

**This is meh new story, that was requested by Haytar96 and its a mighty good one! :) Though its been stinking hard! But, good stories are always hard to write! This is only going to be two, maybe three chapters long, but knowing me, it'll probably be longer...who knows. **

**I don't know if this is what you're looking for Haytar96, but i tried. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and neither is the idea. Oh darn.**

* * *

On a Friday, Pepper and Tony were walking together after school ended. Rhodey stayed late at school trying to study as much as he could for a big history test the following week. So, Tony and Pepper decided it was best to just leave him be and go home. Not feeling like walking, Pepper suggested that they take the subway train to the armory and Tony couldn't have agreed more.

They bought their subway tickets and sat on a bench next to each other as they waited for the train. Tony listened as Pepper told him her point of view on some political thing Tony was unaware of. But he listened to her anyways, only sometimes did he try to tune her voice out.

"I swear, sometimes I think they're pretty dumb." Pepper finished as the subway train arrived.

"I guess." Tony said, not sure what else to say.

Pepper followed Tony as he boarded the train. They found a seat in the front section of the train, but in the back of it. There wasn't many other people in the subway, so it was a pretty quiet ride. Pepper made light conversation, this time about a less likely topic to begin a debate: Algebra.

"Today's algebra was so confusing!" Pepper complained, "I'm normally pretty good at math."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Tony assured her. "If you want, I could help you."

She smiled. "Would you?"

He was about to reply with an easy smile and nod, but what happened next, wasn't exactly what they expected.

Then next thing they knew, there was a huge explosion followed by screams, but anything after that, was a blank as many of them blacked out.

…

Tony groaned as he forced himself to open his eyes. Wincing in pain, he tried to sit up, but failed when he found his arm jammed under something. But, he couldn't move his head much to check it out, but he twisted his head to at least be able to find Pepper.

It took a few moments, but finally he found her. He recognized her by her red hair and pink cloths, but she was facing the other way, apparently still passed out. "Pepper!"

The whole subway was tilted so he could tell the train had been derailed. Windows were broken and there was smoke that filled in from broken windows in the front part of the train, which he could tell at least. Rubble and smallish boulders lay everywhere.

As far as Tony could tell, only about one or two other people were awake other than himself, but he didn't pay attention to them, he only concentrated on freeing his left arm from whatever it was under. Using his other arm and even his legs, he managed to pull his arm out with only what felt like a sprained wrist and some bruises.

Once he was free, he crawled over to Pepper, since the ceiling of the subway was dented a bit. Plus, his mind was still scrambled from the impact. He made it to Pepper and he rolled her onto her back and sucked in a breath.

Her forehead had a gash on it that blood was streaming down from and was flowing down her face. Her top lip was split and on her cheek was a large bruise. But that was only her face. A rather large piece of glass was sticking out of her stomach and her ankle looked twisted. He wondered if he looked that bad.

He noticed that his head was bleeding a bit too, and a few cuts here and there, but he didn't think he looked at all that bad.

"Pep, wake up." He whispered worriedly. "Pepper!" He said more loudly when she didn't wake up.

He looked around for a moment looking for water and something that could act as a replacement for a washcloth. When he did, he found that everyone was awake except for Pepper, which worried him. He noticed a pregnant woman who was trying to breathe regularly, a marine, a grumpy looking business man, and a 9 year old boy.

He found Pepper's pink bag nearby and was relieved to find a half drunken water bottle. But he found nothing that could substitute for a cloth. So, with help of a pocket knife that Pepper, thankfully had, he cut of a part of his shirt. He pour some of the water on it and used it to clean of the blood on her face.

The wetness on her face woke her up. "Wha-"

"Whoa, calm down. Don't sit up." Tony warned as she tried to sit up. "Don't move actually."

"Why not?" She asked confusedly.

"You have a large piece of glass sticking out of your stomach." Tony replied.

"Oh…"

Pepper winced as she just felt what he was talking about. Not only that, he head hurt like _crazy_. She blinked a few times to clear her foggy vision to see nothing pretty. "What happened?"

"The subway crashed." Tony said simply.

"Ugh." Was Pepper's reply.

Tony didn't say anything else, but prepared more strips of his shirt for when he was going to remove the glass in her stomach. Then he dug through Pepper's bag again and pulled out a pencil. He handed it to Pepper who looked at him, confused.

"Put it in your mouth and bite down on it." He said.

"Why?" She asked, wincing as she moved a bit.

"To distract you when I pull the glass out." Tony said.

She narrowed her eyes, not quite ready. "Okay…"

"Ready?"

"I guess." She replied as she put the pencil between her teeth.

Then instant Tony started to pull on the glass, she bit down as hard as she could on the pencil, definitely leaving marks. She screamed as he tried to wriggle the glass out. After a few agonizing moments, the glass was out, but replace by pressure when Tony put the strips of cloth over the wound.

"I _really _hope none of your organs were touched." Tony said. "I mean, it wasn't that deep, but that doesn't mean a thing."

"Hey, need some help?" A voice behind him asked.

Tony looked behind himself, to see the marine crouching behind him. He blinked, surprised that anyone was offering help, but nodded nonetheless, muttering a thanks.

"I have some medical supplies, not much, but I'm coming home from the field." The man said.

"Thanks." Tony found himself saying.

"No problem."

The two worked together to stop the bleeding and using gauze the marine had, they wrapped up the wound. Though, after that, Pepper fell asleep saying her head hurt. Tony found out the man's name was, Jason Smith.

"I'm going to see if everyone else is alright." Tony said once he made sure Pepper was comfortable on one of the crooked seats.

First, he pulled out his phone, only to find the screen cracked. So he found Pepper's phone, but found no reception. He sighed and made his way to where the others were more crowded. The pregnant woman was holding her stomach, crying as the little boy who looked just as upset, tried to comfort her. The grumpy business man sat angrily trying to get his phone to work as he looked for his loose paper work.

He looked at them, trying to find injuries. Jason, the marine, had some cuts here and there from glass and a bruise on his head, the pregnant woman looked unharmed except the scrape on her knee and the bump on her head, the little kid had a cut on his cheek and his ankle looked twisted, the business man might have either broken an arm, or just cut it, Tony couldn't tell. Thought he could tell that he had a few burns as well as the kid and the woman.

He made his way over to the woman and the kid. "You two okay?"

"No!" The woman wailed. The boy just shook his head, crying.

"Okay, calm down." Tony said painfully waving his hands. "It's alright!"

"It. Is. _Not. _Okay!" The woman screamed at him, emotionally. "My BABY could have gotten hurt! What if something happened!? What if he got hurt!?"

Tony felt like he should give her space, but when he looked over at Jason for help, he just urged Tony to keep trying.

"Calm down, I know this is frightening, but panicking won't help. I'm trying to help you out here." Tony tried. "I can't see you're in distress, and I can see you're worried about your baby. Just calm down for one second."

The woman paused for a second as she eyed him to see if he was lying or not, before she started to bawl as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I'm just…I'm pregnant…and I'm…the hormones! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout!"

Tony awkwardly returned the hug, and patted her back. "It's okay, I understand."

She sniffled as she pulled away. She turned to the boy next to herself. "Thanks for trying to calm me down."

The boy sniffled as well and nodded. "You're welcome."

"You two going to be alright for now?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah." The woman said.

"By the way, I'm Tony. What's your name?"

"I'm Jane," 'Jane' said as the little boy replied, "Mathew."

Tony waved them as he went to go make sure the business man was alright. "Sir, you okay?"

The man stopped grumbling to himself and looked at Tony. Tony read the name tag on his shirt and it said, Jim.

"What are you lookin' at?" He barked.

"I'm just asking if you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine."

'Jim' continued to bash his phone at the ground as he swore at it to work. Tony began to walk away, not really wanting to disturb the man any further since he knew what it was like to be around business men, but stopped when the man grabbed his arm.

"I know who you are!" The man hissed loudly. "You're Tony Stark!"

"I know that." Tony replied pulling his arm away, but Jim's grip tightened. "What?"

"You're a genius, _fix it_!" Jim demanded shoving the phone at Tony. "I need to call someone _right now!_"

Tony looked at the phone to see the screen cracked and the picture was all messed up. "I can't fix a broken phone."

"Yes you can. I've heard you invented your own phone, so I know you can fix it."

"Not here, not now, and definitely not for you." Tony said tossing the phone to Jim, before yanking his hand back and leaving. He ignored the profanity that the business man threw at him, and double checked that Jane and Mathew were okay.

Then he returned to Pepper, who was still asleep and Jason who was tending to his own wounds. He could hear sirens, but just barely, so he knew it was going to be a while before they were getting out.

**So, how was it? If i need to fix anything, nows the time to tell me. I admit, I think the way i wrote it is quite boring...And Haytar96 didn't give me names, so i just chose some for them...**

**Fun Fact: _Xbox 360 is my station, I'll play the wii and gamecube, but I could live off of the Xbox if I didn't like writing so much._**

**So, I hope you liked it! Biyah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, that has got to be one of the fastest update I've ever done, SO HURRAY! And it's long too! :) Sometimes i think i spoil you guys! Both chapters were finished and posted within 12 hours. So, yay!  
**

**Only Howard knows of the identity of Iron man and the others. NO one else. Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is owned by some professional genius company, guy, whatever, NOT me. **

* * *

Pepper woke up to silence. Panicked, she wasted no time sitting up and looking around. Surprisingly, she remembered what happened before she went to sleep, but instantly regretted sitting up. Of course, her stomach.

"Pepper, don't do that." Tony's voice said worriedly from next to her.

She looked over to him and he eased her back down on her back. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony responded.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Wait, did you call anyone?" She asked.

"Can't, there's no phone reception." Tony replied. "Not even my phone, but I can't actually find out because it's broken anyways."

"Oh, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, no one died if that's what you're wondering. That over there is Jason Smith, a returning marine," Tony said gesturing. "That is Jane, she's 7 months pregnant, that's Mathew, he's a 9 year old guitarist, and that," Tony said gesturing tiredly to the last man. "Is Jim. The cranky business man."

"So, no one's hurt?"

"No, they're hurt, just not as bad as you. Jason and I already tended to their wounds with a heath kit he had. Though, it took us almost 10 minutes just to convince Jim to let us examine his broken arm." Tony said sighing.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Tony asked. "I'm fine, just a few cuts and a sprained wrist."

"I can see your head you know." She said.

"I know."

There was a sparking sound and a startled scream. Tony instantly jumped away from the wall and into the hallway part of the subway, which was hard to stand up in with the whole subway tilted. He saw Jane flinching away from a hole in the wall of the train, rubbing her arm.

"Jane, you alright?" He called as he made his way over to her.

"No!" She cried out. "This wall just shocked me!"

"Stay calm," Tony started, not wanting her to throw a fit. "Just come to me."

She shakily stood up and stumbled next to Tony. Tony held onto her arm as he directed her over to where they were sitting and made sure she was sitting some place safe.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Tony noticed as Mathew made his way over to her and sat next to her. Tony smiled, glad that the boy could talk to someone.

"Hey, Stark." Jim's voice demanded. "If you're a genius, you should be thinking of some way to get us out, and not tending to pathetically weak woman."

Tony turned around with a glare and Pepper wanted to get up and slap that jerk, but due to her stomach she could hardly move without agonizing pain.

But that's what she had Tony for. Tony walked up the man and glared at him some more before he spoke. "Excuse me?" he began. "That pathetically weak woman, is not only pregnant, but much braver than you'll ever be."

"I wouldn't talk to your elder in such a way, young man."

"And why not?" Tony challenged.

"Because I at least have the decency to even think about getting out of here."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure you haven't, since you're too busy playing mother-hen for them." Jim sneered. "And why can't your little girlfriend help out, at least army boy is helping. She's just laying there like a lazy piece of-"

Tony slapped the man before he could finish. "Don't. You. _Ever._ Talk about her like that!"

Jim just stared at Tony in shock.

"I'm not even going to grace your question with an answer." Tony said walking away.

He resumed to sitting next to Pepper, with an angry sigh.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He said not looking at her.

"Thanks."

Then he looked at her, surprised. "For what?"

"Slapping him, I couldn't stand him."

Tony chuckled. "You're welcome, Pep."

…

Rhodey walked home, late from school. He shouldered his bag as he rounded a corner and yawned from a long day. He checked his phones for any phone calls or texts telling him to get his butt out of the library and to the armory, but there was none. Odd.

Fire trucks and police cars and ambulances sped across the streets of New York and Rhodey's eyes widened, knowing it must be big. So, he whipped out his phone and dialed Tony's number. No answer. He assumed Tony was already at the problem, so Rhodey just dialed up Pepper to see if she knew what the deal was. But she didn't answer either. Maybe she decided to help him out because it was just that big of a deal.

Worried, he ran all the way to the armory. Once he got there, he sat down in the controller chair and linked up to the armor, but found that the armor was still in the armory.

"What is going on?" He said to himself.

He opened up the computer and listened to police scanners and flipped the news on the nearby TV the instant he heard of a huge crash in the subway. One the news show a huge caved in section of a street with half a building toppled over it, showing only glimpses of the butt end of the subway. But he didn't see iron man or rescue and

He then dialed his mom, because there was a chance the two went to his house instead.

"Hello?" His mother responded.

"Mom, have you seen Tony or Pepper?" He asked.

"No, I thought you guys would be hiding out in Tony's secret lab again." Roberta replied.

"No, but thanks mom."

"Yep, see you tonight."

He hung up the phone at repeated the conversation with Howard and Virgil. He double checked the news that was currently saying something about a bomb on the tracks, before he concluded that Tony and Pepper were on the Subway. He just really hoped he was wrong.

…

Tony fell asleep at some point, exhausted. Pepper tried to follow his lead, but couldn't bring herself to actually do more than close her eyes. So, she busied herself with playing games on her cellphone. She would have went on Tony's, but like he had said, it was broken.

At some point Mathew came over and started to talk to her and had requested if he could play with her phone when she was finished, which she agreed to. As long as he still kept her company. Which, he gladly agreed to.

Tony woke up just as they all started to hear noises from outside the train. He looked to see if Pepper was awake, which was she was, before he got up.

"I'm going to try to find a way out." He said to her.

"Okay." She responded. "Please be careful."

"I will."

He walked to one of the doorways, preferably the one closest the top, but ended up with the lower one because he had more leverage to jam the door open that way. It took him a while, a painful while, but finally he opened it enough to squeeze through. He left his shoe in the doorway so it didn't shut all the way.

Once he was out, he crouch/walked to where there was a dead end that met with the front of the train. He used the closeness between the 'wall' and the subway to get himself on top of the subway. Which, he had to army crawl on until he got closer to the center of the train, but he only got to crawl at that point.

He didn't get very far before he found that it was pretty useless to try, because he was cut off from going anywhere, and besides a few cracks in the ceiling, he couldn't see anything above him. He searched as much as he could for an opening he could crawl through, but found nothing. The only thing he accomplished was falling off the side of the train and getting not only a sprained ankle, but a decent sized cut that ran from the back of his shoulder to halfway down his back.

He winced as he tried to find out where he came from so he could get back to the door. It didn't' take him long to find the small area to where he came from and started to crawl his way back. Again, using a long and painful while, he opened the door back up and made it back in.

He sat back down next to Pepper with a winded sigh. "That was a waste of time."

"No luck I'm guessing?" Pepper asked.

Tony swore he could hear Jim scoffing from across the train. Tony ignored him. "Yeah, all I got was a sprained ankle and a cut."

"You okay?" She questioned worriedly.

"Fine." Tony replied.

He groaned and rubbed his head as he felt a serious headache coming on. Pepper eyed him worriedly, but let it go, knowing what was wrong. He had hit his head and probably had some kind of concussion, she most likely had one too, but she's been trying her best to ignore her headache for a while now.

"Do you remember how this happened Tony?" She asked, not remembering herself.

"Nope." He replied.

"Ugh, I just remember waking up to you."

"At least you had a decent wake up, I was stuck under rubble." Tony said looking at his wrist. "It was how my wrist was sprained."

"Well, I'll trade you, a sprained wrist for a piece of glass in your stomach."

"I'll pass."

They both sighed, wondering when they'll get out.

…

Rhodey arrived at the scene as War Machine, ready to help. If his friends were there, no one was going to stop him from saving them. Even if they weren't. Nothing, but a modulated voice that was broadcasting all over NY advertisement TV's and screens.

"_Consider this a warning to all of you in New York._" The voice said. "_Especially to Iron man and his little pal's. None of you shall mess with me, New York is mine._"

The voice disappeared and the normal ad's appeared on the screens and TV's. Rhodey paled as he realized that this wasn't just a severe accident, it was on purpose. The rumors of a bomb being in the tracks were true, apparently.

"Oh no, this ain't good."

* * *

**Okay, i hope that was better than the first chapter. Two things. One: The end part with the voice and whatnot, I've actually decided might lead to a whole different story. Not sure yet. And two: Did any of you want to punch Jim in the face? I know i did. So, I made Tony do something of the sort. :) hheehee!**** Haytar96 told me he was a huge jerk, so I made him a huge jerk!  
**

**Next chapter should be up later on Today, or tomorrow. I'm trying to finish this so I can do a few things on my list of to do's. **

**Fun Fact: _I have a__ friend who really likes to draw weird and random things that she would normally just throw away when she's done, but I've got it so she will give them to me and i hang them up in my room, even if she throws them away, i will dig them up. Yeah, I'm weird that way._**

**Okay, one more thing. Have any of you noticed that in my story "Not So Ordinary" There's a jerk named Jim too? I _just _noticed that and i'm starting to wondering if i have something against the name Jim...Don't worry i don't, but its just weird. My mind seems to think Jim is a good name for a jerk, but really I've known three Jim's in my life and only one was a jerk. The other two were actually really nice...heh well, that's just weird...**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! I did better than the last chapter! BYE! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like promised, heres the new chappie! :) And sorry for any confusion i tried my best to fix it in this chapter, and hopefully you guys think i did a good job! AND yes there is a heart monitor, and i managed to put it into the story. So, yeah...yay!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nor will ever be. **

* * *

Tony could hear the booming voice, but just hardly. He couldn't understand who it was or what was being said, but whatever it was it worried him. Sadly, he could do nothing to change that fact. He just hoped that when he got out, Rhodey would tell him what that was.

A loud and startling beeping noise filled the train car. Causing everyone except Pepper, Tony, and Jim to jump. But they all looked to the source of the noise; Tony. Tony looked down to his watch that kept monitor of his heart monitor, worriedly. He'd almost forgotten about it, but obviously now he was realizing it. It has been bugging him the whole time.

"What is that?" Jane asked, panicking as she still didn't know what it was.

"Just my watch." Tony said turning it off. "Tells me if I have to recharge my heart."

"You…recharge you heart?" Mathew asked.

Tony scratched his neck. "Yeah, heart implant."

Tony lifted his shirt quickly to show them, before he let it fall.

"Cool! That looks like Iron man's!" The boy said, excitedly.

Tony laughed nervously as Jason eyed him suspiciously. Tony sat back closer to Pepper as everyone else seemed to return to what it was that they were doing before this happened.

"How bad is it?" Pepper asked turning her head.

"Not too bad." Tony said, semi lying.

His heart needed a recharge in one hour, and he didn't even know if they were going to make it out in one hour. Not only that, his chest hurt like mad, but he was able to ignore that part.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Tony shook his head with a small smile. "No, not at all."

Pepper just sighed and decided to try again for that nap. This time, she was more successful.

…

Rhodey helped the construction workers and firefighters clear some of the rubble up for a while, before he paused. He was trying to figure out if the news was saying a bomb was _on _the tracks, as of at that minute, or _was _on the tracks before the whole train wreck.

He wanted to ask, but everyone was busy trying to pull out the larger pieces of rubble, without causing a landslide. So, he did just that. But it was taking a while because almost everything they tried to pull would have crashed the remainder of the building over on them.

"War machine, can you come help us with this one?" A firefighter asked.

"Sure." Rhodey replied and flew over to where they were.

He helped the lift a rather large piece of rubble all while making sure the rubble above it didn't collapse too much.

"I'm coming guys." He whispered as he saw more of the subway.

…

Pepper woke up not long later, to find Tony asleep as well as everyone else that she could see, which was Jane and Mathew. She didn't know about Jason, and she definitely didn't care about Jim. So, she pulled out her low charged phone, and started to silently play games on it until it died.

She sighed as she pocketed her phone and looked around the train car. The one remaining light that survived the crash, was now flickering. She forced herself, painfully, into a sitting position. And heard as something crashed onto the roof of the train, which she suspected was rubble.

The loud noise startled everyone awake.

"What's happening!?" Jane panicked. "Are we under attack? TONY!? What happened?"

Tony who was half awake, raised his arms in defense. "I don't know! I just woke up as well!"

"I think it's just debris falling." Pepper said.

Jane smiled, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Thanks sweetheart."

Tony stumbled into standing position and called Jason over, who appeared a seat over from Pepper, who jumped as she had not seen him there earlier.

"What you need?" Jason asked.

"Can you help me open that door again?" Tony asked.

"You going out again? You sure?" Jason asked.

Tony nodded and the two went off to the door again which, Tony had to remember to grab his shoe. Jason held the door open for Tony as Tony slipped out. Tony did the same as he had before to get up on the train and made his way to a more open space. He looked up to see more open spaces. He could also hear shouts much clearer, but still, he couldn't understand a word that was being said.

The only word he recognized, was War Machine.

…

Pepper heard the door open back up so she knew Tony was back. He sat back down next to her and she could see that he was smiling, but only barely.

"Find a way out?" She asked, hopeful.

"No, but Rhodey's here." He whispered. Then louder. "I heard that War Machine's helping to dig us out."

"Really!?" Mathew asked excitedly. "Oh man, we get to be saved by War Machine! That's _awesome! _He's almost as cool as Iron man!"

Tony laughed scratching his neck. "Yeah."

Jane laughed too. "I think Rescue's the coolest. She's got woman power, a spark."

"Not uh!" Mathew said. "Iron man got a much better armor and I bet the man inside is super buff!"

"Don't you argue with a pregnant woman!" Jane demanded. "Rescue is obviously the smarter minded."

"Iron man is the leader! I heard he's the one that built both Rescues and War Machines armor. ALL by himself." Mathew countered. "He's obviously a genius."

Pepper and Tony shared a look.

"Guys, guys!" Jason said motioning his arms to calm them down. "You guys are crazy, it's not iron man or Rescue that's the best. It's obviously War machine. He's got the big guns."

"He's too bulky." Jane said.

"No, he's army built! He's got the best artillery of them all!"

They went on like this for about five minutes. That is before Jim shouted at them to shut up. The three sent glares at the old man and sat down quietly mumbling to themselves.

"Well, that was interesting." Tony said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Pepper replied. "But you know I'm the better hero, right?"

"Nuh uh!" Tony said. "I disagree with that. I'm the best."

"You know what, let's just settle with Rhodey." Pepper said.

"Yep."

The two sat in silence again, before Tony's watch beeped again, still causing the others to jump and stare at him. He just turned it off and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry."

"Tony, how bad is it now?"

"It's fine Pepper." Tony replied. "Don't worry about it."

Pepper reached to grab his wrist to read It herself, but he just stuck his arm out, out of reach. Pepper resigned and closed her eyes for a moment. She started to think of what they were going to do the instant they got out of this train. She knew they were going to the hospital, but they would probably have to go to the armory and replace the heart implant first.

She wasted time starting at the flickering light and counting the amounts it flashed in a minute. It didn't take long for her to get bored and start to hum as she tapped the back of the seat she was sitting on. Tony started to talk to at some point about some new additions he was going to put in her armor when he got the chance, which wasn't boring at all.

Tony got too tired at some point and fell asleep in the middle of a sentence, which worried Pepper, but as much as she tried, he had scooted away out of her reach and her stomach hurt a bit too much to even try to get the watch. So, she gave up on that before she came up with an idea.

"Mathew!" She whisper shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked coming over.

Pepper pointed to Tony's watch. "See that? The thing that was beeping?"

"Yes," Mathew said.

"Can you read what it says on it?" She asked.

The young boy picked up the watch, careful not to wake Tony since the watch was still on him, and tried to read it. "No, it doesn't say anything."

She furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "Oh, the screens off. Hit the red button."

"What red button?" Mathew asked twisted the watch around, seeing nothing.

"Weird…There's normally a red button." Pepper said trying to remember what Tony did.

The watch started its loud beeping again and the boy dropped the watch all together waking Tony up.

"Huh?" he asked startled. He noticed the shocked boy next to him then his watch. "You want to look at this?"

The boy shyly nodded. Tony showed him and the boy listened as Tony told him the main points of the watch. Then, when he finished, it wasn't long until he fell asleep again and the boy quietly walked over to Pepper.

"Tony said the watch read 20 minutes." Mathew responded. "Or was it 20%?"

"20 minutes I think." Pepper said. "That's not good."

Mathew asked her why and after she responded, he looked worriedly at the genius next to him. Pepper didn't wait to attempt to stand up. It took her a few minutes, but she managed. The instant she was up, Jason was beside her holding her steady.

"What are you doing standing up?" He asked.

"Oh, can you do something for me?" Pepper asked glad that he was awake.

"Depends."

"I need you to try to get to where Tony's been going, and try to get War machines attention." Pepper said. "Alright?"

"I guess I can do that, but can I ask why?"

"If you shout loud enough, '15 minutes, heart implant emergency', War Machine should understand what you mean. He needs to know that Tony's heart could fail in 15 minutes."

"What!?"

"Yeah, just go do that, he'll understand and hurry it up." Pepper said. "If he doesn't respond at first, keep trying. Do whatever it takes to get his attention."

"Okay." Jason said. "On it."

He saluted Pepper and made his way to the door.

…

Rhodey sighed as he found it was taking longer than he thought. He just shook his head and flew back down to clear up some more rubble. Though just as he was lifting something, he heard something.

"-ar-machine!" It shouted. "WAR MACHINE!"

It was dimmed, but close. "Hello?"

"Oh, you heard me!" The voice shouted again. "15 MINUTES, HEART IMPLANT, EMERGENCY!"

As cut off as the voice had sounded to Rhodey with all the commotion around him, he understood it crystal clear. "Oh no." He whispered, and now louder, "Okay, understood!"

He didn't hear the voice again, so he expected the guy heard him, but just in case he shouted, "Get back in the train, take cover!"

He heard a faint shout, but didn't understand it, so he took that as the man agreeing to take cover. So Rhodey sighed and began to think. A few workers were staring at him as if they suspected he was planning something.

"Alright people, I have a plan, I just need your help."

**Okay, so next chapter or the chapter after that might be the last chapter, but that's a good thing, right!? And how was the fix up? Any good? And please, feel free to REVIEW again! It would be lovely!**

**I don't know how it was that you guys read it, i tried to put something about it in this chapter, but i think you guys read it like there was currently a bomb on the tracks, but no, the bombs were the cause of the crash! :) Just to be clear! **

**Fun fact: _When i was little i was overly obsessed with Band-aids so for chirstmas, my family would buy me packs of band-aids and they would normally all be used within days! ..._**

**Thanks for reading! I hope everything went well, and I'm going to try to finish up this story soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, my newest chapter for this story! And one thing, I've never really been on any Subway's, but I've been on a light rail (above ground train, duh) and plus, I've never been to New York. So, I don't know exactly how they are on the inside. I think all the seats are on the side, instead of facing each other… but I'm not sure. So, just to get it straight, I have it the way I'm used to it, so the seats are facing each other and the backs of the seat, doesn't touch the outside of the subway. Okay?**

**This is, sadly the last chapter...BUT there is LOTS of Pepperony at the endish. Oh and i'd like to give Haytar96 a GREAT big THANK YOU! So... THANK YOU for the GREAT story idea! It was really fun to write and it even gave me a great idea for a new story, which is good and bad...BUT THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and lets leave it at that. **

Tony was still fast asleep, and Pepper was still awake and again lying down on her back. She couldn't stop worrying about Tony, but she didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't seem all that bad, if he felt bad, he was darn good at hiding it. So, she stayed awake just waited for something to happen.

Jane had busied herself with talking to her stomach, which Pepper couldn't help but smile at. Jason paced the titled isle of the subway, despite Jim's comments on his to sit down. Jim was still try to force his phone to work at the same time as trying to tape up some ripped paperwork together with tape from his briefcase. Pepper wondered if he had anything in that briefcase that could help them. And Mathew had fallen asleep over Jane's lap, which again, Pepper couldn't hold back her smile.

At least they were able to find something distracting. She couldn't find a thing, especially since her phone died. She mentally reminded herself to ask Tony to make a portable charger that didn't involve a plug in. She was stuck worrying about Tony's health, not to mention her own, and worry about what would happen if Rhodey was late.

Wasn't 15 minutes, EMERGENCY, not enough?

She hadn't had a time, but she figured there was less than 10 minutes left and there was no sign that Rhodey had got any further than he was before the 'warning' was sent out to him about the heart implant.

Instinctively, out of both worry, boredom, and something else, she ended up grabbing his hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. She wanted him to wake up, yet she didn't. She did, because it assured her that Tony was still alive, and not dead, but she didn't want to wake him up from whatever peaceful sleep he might have been in.

Though, she didn't get a choice in the matter when there was a huge crash, and the heat of flames. The impact shook the train car, waking both Tony and Mathew up with a start. Jane started to scream and panicked, trying to grab hold of something sturdy as well as throw an arm around Mathew.

The one remaining light went out with a shower of sparks. Pepper waited for something else to happen, like the roof caving in or Rhodey flying in to save them. Something like that, but nothing happened. It just eerily quiet.

…

Rhodey thought it through carefully. He consoled with some firefighters and police officers and even some construction workers with the details on the building that was looming dangerously over the subway's crash scene. They said that the building was empty because it was under foreclosure and was being sold, so Rhodey's plan was going to work out perfectly. Though he shared his plan and luckily the other workers agreed that it was a good plan. Especially after they heard that someone was in serious need of medical attention, though they suspected everyone needed some kind of medical attention.

So the area was cleared out of civilians that felt the need to watch what was going on. Even most of the cleared out a fair distance, just to be safe. Because Rhodey knew his plan was going to be both explosive, and risky.

His plan, was to fire the debris away, and with his shield, that he could thankfully expand, he would shield the subway and the workers that stayed close from the building if it crashes down.

And that's exactly what he did. He fire his shoulder rockets at the debris and just in case, added some repulsors. The instant that building started to crumble, his shields were up and debris rolled off it, leaving them safe. Though, it took a minute for all the rubble to get off, so he had to keep his shield up.

At the moment, he was really starting to get impatient, because the time it took to think up the plan, and the time it took for the area to be cleared out, had to be awfully close to 15 minutes and if 15 minutes actually had been passed…he wouldn't forgive himself, knowing what would happen if he was late. What could happen, anyways.

The instant he dubbed it safe to put his shields down, he flew down, pushing a few pieces of leftover debris out of his way, he spread his arms out wide. "Okay, you guys!" He shouted hoping they could hear him. "Hold onto something!"

And he started to lift.

…

Pepper could hear Rhodey's war machine voice and smiled. But frowned again, what she realized what he was doing. "Oh my-"

"Hold onto something!" Jason shouted to them, just in case.

The subway was lifted.

Jane was leaning against the doorway that led into the other train car, so she didn't get that affected by the shift in direction and angles, but Pepper was left hanging Painfully off the back of the seat, that faced backwards, facing the seat Tony had ended up crashing into. She couldn't tell what the other's status was, but she heard cranky old Jim shouting something.

A pair of arms around her waist felt a lot more comforting than the way she was stretching out. She looked down to see Tony doing his best to secure her.

"Okay Pep, let go." Tony said. "I've got you."

Closing her eyes, she let go and fell against Tony, but she worried that her weight might have hurt him when she heard him gasp. Though, she couldn't ask him about when there was an abrupt stop and they were once again on flat ground.

It got quiet almost instantly.

Pepper clutched her stomach in pain as she got off of Tony who had already passed out. She listened as the doors were pried open by someone outside the train and sighed in relief knowing that they made it. Though, she was still worried at whether or not they would save Tony on time or not.

…

Howard was busy signing papers and whatnot when Trish burst in the doorway. He jumped only slightly, only being used to her walking in peacefully, and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Trish?" He questioned.

"Mr. Stark there's someone on line 1 that say it's urgent." Trish said. "It's about Tony, sir."

Howard's eyes widened as he picked up his phone and put it on line 1. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Stark, I'm Specialist Dr. Ho Yinsen, I'm sure you remember me." Yinsen's voice said over the phone. "I'm calling about your son. I'm certain you've heard of the subway crash?"

"Uh, not really?" Howard said. "Did something happen?"

"There was a subway crash and Tony and a few others were just admitted to the hospital, Tony with near heart failure…" Yinsen Paused. "That's another thing I need. We need a replacement or a charger for the heart implant, stat."

"On my way, Yinsen." Howard said hanging up and walking out of his office.

"Trish, post pone all my meeting's this evening." Howard said.

"Yes sir, right away."

…

Almost the same phone call was made out to Virgil, and he panicked as he was out of town, just heading home from a tiring mission. It was definitely not something he wanted to return home to. So, he change his directions to go to the hospital with downcast eyes.

…

Howard arrive only minutes after Tony's heart began to go into cardiac arrest, but the doctors plopped in the replacement heart implant the instant it was in their hands. In moments they all could watch as Tony's face became less pale and he started to breathe regularly with a heartbeat that was strong.

Howard had been shooed out of the room the instant he handed them the heart implant, but he got a glimpse of Pepper who was in the room, on another bed being worked on. He ended up finding the Rhodes family and Virgil Potts in the waiting room and sat next to them.

He sat down with a stressing sigh and eyed the news that was playing on the TV. His eyes widened as he caught his first glance at the train wreck. The reporters were saying something about War Machine being there, but no Iron man and Howard looked at an exhausted Rhodey who shook his head, warning him not to mention it.

They waited there for almost an hour waiting, until Yinsen walked out with a warm smile. Howard stood up as well as the others.

"Well, I'd love to give you all the details, but I cannot in the waiting room." Yinsen said. "So follow me."

They did as told and followed the doctor to outside the hospital room where the two teens lay.

"First, miss Potts." Yinsen said looking to his clipboard. "We stitched up her stomach and lucky for her she had only just nicked her liver, which we also fixed up. She sprained her ankle and has a slight concussion."

"And Tony?" Howard asked.

"Ah, yes. Tony Stark." Yinsen said switching to his second clipboard. "As you know, he had gone into cardiac arrest, but was safely pulled out. So, with his heart implant, he's fine. He's got a sprained wrist and ankle, and also has a slight concussion. Tony has a pretty large cut on his back, and only minor cuts on both of them."

"Can we see them?" Roberta asked.

"Of course, though, Tony's still asleep, Pepper's wide awake." Yinsen said opening the door for them. "I've got to be elsewhere, but stay as long as you'd like, I'll tell you when you have to leave, but I think they should be out of here by tomorrow. Or at tops, 2 days."

With that, the doctor left.

…

The next day, when the two teens signed off, the first thing they did was rush outside to see the fresh air. They didn't even wait up for Rhodey and Howard who were there to sign the sign off papers. They just walked off laughing at how slow they were with the crutches.

Tony had woken up almost the instant they all had walked in. Much to his confusion, he found out where he was eventually. Pepper, who had a similar problem as to where they were when she woke up, thought it was funniest. Only because the look on his face when he saw everyone else there, was almost priceless, but not nearly as priceless as his face was when he realized that he was at the hospital.

They spent the rest of visiting hours making sure that whenever Pepper or Tony got confused, or got a headache, that there was help nearby. Pepper had even decided to walk around the room, waddling on the one casted foot. Even deciding that it was boring and spacious in her bed and thought it was better to squish Tony on his bed. Much to his dismay, and to the others enjoyment when Tony stumbled to stay in the bed.

When the time passed, Howard and Virgil were the only two allowed to stay, but the rest were sent off to go home. A few kids from school had come by after somehow hearing the news that the two were in the hospital, the two teens had their suspicions of who, namely Rhodey. Even a teacher came by. More of Rhodey's family stopped by, and even Pepper's mom. Though, they were very saddened to leave.

Pepper had moved on to her own bed, which Tony was glad to have his space back, though Pepper promised that if she got lonely or cold, she was coming over again. Even if he was sleeping that made Virgil and Howard chuckle at the two's banter that was passed until they both passed out, Pepper luckily forgetting her promise.

Tony of course slept through to the sign in, but Pepper woke up bright eyed bushy tail, well only figuratively speaking of course. Rhodey came by early in the morning to keep Pepper company since Tony wouldn't wake up, while the adults got breakfast for them all.

So, now they walked off in a slowly, but rushed manner in crutches laughing at themselves because of how slow they were. Pepper ignored her stomach pain, but still was careful to not open the wound back up. She even noticed Tony slowing down at some point to eye her stomach worriedly, but she waved his off.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

"If you say so." Tony said returning the smile.

Pepper nodded her head while she pointed with her crutch to a park bench. After all, they end up at a park. Understanding what she wanted, Tony nodded and started heading to the bench. Pepper followed still laughing at the difficulty of using the crutch. They made it to the bench and laid their crutches down on the ground.

"Poor Rhodey." Tony said chuckling.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"He has to help with clean up at the crash site." Tony said. "Iron man and Rescue are unable to help."

"Yeah, but let's just hope that the media doesn't link one and one together." Pepper said. "This just seems like an open invitation to assume who Iron man and Rescue are. Or at least assume that we aren't the heroes they think we are."

"I don't know how to respond to that." Tony said.

"Then don't." Pepper responded. "It's just a thought."

There was a pause as they both thought. They both seemed to come to a conclusion to their thoughts as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Tony I…" Pepper started as Tony said, "Pepper I…"

They both laughed, before both saying, "You first."

Again they laughed, but Pepper waved her hands, "You first."

Tony's face went a bit red, but he smiled. "I think you already know what I'm about to say, but I don't care. I'm saying it anyways. Pepper…I love you."

"Oh, Tony!" She said hugging him. "I love you too!"

…

(A few days later)

Finally, Rhodey finished with clean up help, and flew back to the armory to armor down. He locked the place up finding that Tony had decided not to go to the armory that day. He assumed it had something to do with hanging out with Pepper. After all, they had started to date.

After calling Tony, Rhodey made his way to where Tony said he was hanging out. He was glad to hear that Pepper was there, and was even glad to hear that Howard might possibly be there. Saying what time it was, he assumed he would be. It was late evening anyways, and a weekend too.

Once he arrived, he didn't bother to knock, since after all Tony had told him that he hadn't needed to. Howard even said so. Which, Rhodey was pleasantly surprised to hear. He walked through the house to where he heard the most noise from. He passed Howard on his way, after expressing his possible need to have him hear something, Rhodey finally found Tony and Pepper.

Which, it was a bit awkward to walk in on them, because he found them wrestling each other while wrapped up in blanket cocoons. Apparently, doing a safe wrestling match that didn't involve standing up or advanced flexibility. Rhodey could see they were hiding their real motive for wrestling in such a manner. Pepper was suspiciously winning.

Pepper, who was currently trying to bite Tony's arm through the blankets saw him first, and paused. "Rhodey?"

"Wait, what?" Tony said trying to roll over to see, but couldn't when Pepper toppled over him. "Rhodey's here?"

Rhodey just blinked, before he shook his head. "I don't even want to ask."

Tony and Pepper became a scrambling mess of blankets and limbs as they tried to unwrap themselves. After a moment of struggling Pepper was free and she stood up to help Tony out of his own mess of blankets. Finally, they both were standing up facing Rhodey.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Do I need a reason to come here?" Rhodey asked. "Plus, I did call didn't I?"

"You have a point." Tony said. "Go on."

"Well, I do have a reason. I haven't told you yet, but I hadn't expected you two to start dating the minute you rush out of the hospital, which I hear you two high tailed it out of there laughing your heads off. Anyways, I don't think you guys heard it or not, but when you were in the train there was some guy over the TV screens, he was saying something about a warning."

Tony looked confused as he grabbed one of his crutches to lean on. "I heard a loud voice, but I couldn't understand a word that was said, but a warning?"

"On sec, I think your dad should hear this."

"You sure?"

"I don't know, but I didn't show you sooner because when I found out you and Pepper were dating, I wanted to wait a bit, so you two didn't have to worry about anything so soon. But, since the crash site is cleaned up, I thought it was now or never."

"Okay, did you record it or something?" Pepper asked before Tony called his dad in.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to show you."

Howard walked in, trying to ignore the mess of blankets on his living room floor was, and eyed the worried Rhodey. "James, you said you wanted me to hear something? Is this it?"

"Yep." Rhodey said pulling out his phone.

Pepper sat down as she waited and Tony joined her. Rhodey pulled something up on his phone and tapped it as he placed his phone on the coffee table.

A deep modulated voice filled the room. "_Consider this a warning to all of you in New York. Especially to Iron man and his little pal's. None of you shall mess with me, New York is mine._"

That was it.

Tony was the first to speak. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, he used a voice modulator." Rhodey said.

"This doesn't sound good." Howard said sighing.

"Whoever it is," Tony started. "He's not going to win."

**Yes, I've decided to leave it at that and yes, i'm going to continue the story, but as a whole new story! Get my drift? So, did you love or did you love it? I really did. It was fun and enjoyable! Easy as well, not as complicated as my own stories...hehehe! **

**Fun Fact: _I don't know if its just me or what, but I have the WORST habit of waiting until midnight to do my homework... -.- _**

**So, sadly, this is the end, but no need to be sad really, just patient. It will continue. It will i promise. But I was at my grandparents house this weekend, and Today (Monday) and it gave me wonderful ideas for a Pepperony one-shot!**

**Which reminds me, have any of you checked out PottsXStark's "Pepperony Spring Contest"? I know I did, and I've been looking for inspiration for a good Pepperony story, (which like i mention, i had) and i thought, I'd be sure to remind you guys of it if you've heard of it, or inform those of you that haven't. I don't know, i just thought it would be a fun idea! :) So yeah, just thought I'd bring that up! AND remember to go check that out. It's in the Forums!**

**Well, I'm off! BYE!**


End file.
